A metal oxide having semiconductor characteristics called an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention as a novel semiconductor. Transistors including oxide semiconductors are under development. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the structure of a memory element for retaining data in a node that becomes floating by turning off such a transistor.